Sentimientos revelados
by YamiKawai
Summary: Lucy se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia natsu. Mal summary :) completo


Onee-shot nalu

Era un día como cualquiera en el gremio donde todos reían, bebían , bailaban , etc. Excepto cierta chica rubia que paresia confundida.

**Hola lucy, te sientes bien?.-**Pregunto una chica de cabello albino, Mirajane.

**Si, bueno...etto... eso creo ... mirajane necesito tu ayuda!**.-Dijo lucy con ojos de perrito.

**Claro! soy toda oídos **.-Dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa.

**Bueno...no se si decirte o no.. .-**dijo lucy.

**Vamos! Confía en mi! no le diré a nadie lo juro!**.-Dijo Mirajane poniendo su mano en el hombro derecho de la chica.

**Esta bien... creo...creo que me estoy enamorando...de natsu**.-Dijo la chica algo apenada y a la vez con alegría.

Mirajane solo sonrió y dijo:

**Eso ya lo sabia..**

**¡¿QUE?!**.-dijo lucy haciendo que medio gremio la quedara mirando.

**Jejejeje.. es que se te nota en la cara, cuando lo vez, cuando le sonríe- **

Mirajane no pudo terminar de hablar porque cierto chico pelirosa la había interrumpido.

**¡Hola Lucy!**.-Dijo el dragneel con su típica sonrisa.

**Etto..h..ola natss..u**.- Dijo la chica muy tímida temiendo que allá escuchado algo de su conversación con mirajane.

Mirajane se aparto del lugar dejando a ambos chicos solos.

**¿Que te pasa? ,¿tienes fiebre?estas toda roja.- **Dijo natsu con su mano en la frente de la chica.

**No es nada natsu**.-Dijo lucy con una sonrisa fingida , cosa que noto natsu.

**¡Mientes!vamos lucy dime, confías en mi verd-**

Natsu no pudo seguir hablando ya que _"casualmente" _un cubo de hielo le llego por atrás haciendo que este pierda el equilibrio cayendo encima de lucy rosando levemente sus labios. Todos en el gremio miraban muy sorprendidos la escena, sabían que ellos 2 eran algo _"acaramelados" _pero nunca esperaban verlos en tal posición algo _rara. _

**¡idiota hiciste que cayera encima de lucy!**- Dijo natsu _MUY _sonrojado. Si, le había gustado rosar sus labios con los de lucy.

**¡Cuida mejor tu espalda flamita!**.-Dijo Gray riéndose, vio como fue la _"especial" _posición en que natsu callo con lucy

**¡N-N-NaTSU! BAKA!**-dijo lucy saliendo del gremio, no quería pasar mas verguenza con esa escena y justo con el chico que a ella le gustaba.

Todos en el gremio disidieron no comentar sobre lo ocurrido, sabían que tarde o temprano se arreglarían las cosas. Natsu por su parte fue a buscar a lucy , su olor era como vainilla con rosas... un olor tan suave que siempre que lo sentía el dragneel le era imposible resistirse.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar al bosque...

**º~~~~~~****Pov Natsu~~~~~~º**

Natsu admiraba extrañado el lugar , el conocía el bosque mejor que todos le parecía raro nunca haber visto ese lugar allí.

A lo lejos, sentada en una roca, se podía apreciar a una chica rubia sollozar en silencio. Natsu enseguida supo que era lucy y se dirigió hacia donde estaba ella pero lo que escucho nunca se lo había esperado , menos de las palabras de lucy.

**¿Porque... duele tanto enamorarse?**.-Dijo la chica entre sollozos.

Natsu empezó a analizar esas palabras, lucy se había enamorado ¿pero de quien?. Sentía que la sangre le llegaba a la cabeza la chica que tanto amaba se había enamorado de otro hombre... y lo que más le dolía era que la hacia sufrir.

**º~~~~~~_Pov_**_**lucy~~~~~~º**_

Lucy estaba sentada en una roca mientras pensaba en natsu... en el chico del que se había enamorado .. en ese idiota que le robo el corazón. En eso se le escaparon unas palabras..

**¿Porque...duele tanto enamorarse?**

Después de esas palabras pudo sentir silencio, tranquilidad, pero de pronto sintió como unos fuertes brazos la rodeaban... era natsu.

_**º~~~~~~Pov normal~~~~~~º**_

Natsu abrazaba a lucy por la espalda. Se podía sentir el calor del cuerpo del chico , su respiración , sus latidos , todo era silencio hasta que...

**¿Na..tsu?**.-Dijo apenas la chica , había llorado tanto que no tenia muchas fuerzas.

**Lucy , no se quien fue el idiota que robo tu corazón... pero quiero que sepas que tu eres mía, y no me rendiré hasta tener tu corazón.  
**

Lucy se quedo atónita ante estas palabras , natsu... el estaba enamorado de ella. No lo podía creer por un momento se sintió feliz pero al recordar que natsu piensa que ella se había enamorado de otro chico la deprimió.

Lucy se dio vuelta , aun sentada en la roca, y dijo:

**Natsu, idiota me enamore de ti.-**Dijo la chica muy sonrojada ya que era su primera declaración.

**Y..o?**.-Dijo natsu aun con el shock, el había echo sufrir a lucy , el era el motivo de sus lagrimas.

Natsu estaba feliz y triste, solo saber que lucy estaba llorando lo ponía MUY mal, pero saber que fue por su culpa lo mataba... era un idiota, el más idiota de todos definitivamente.

**Yo te e echo sufrir lucy... soy un idiota**.-Dijo el chico ocultando sus ojos con su flequillo.

Lucy no pudo aguantar que natsu se culpara así mismo del motivo de sus lagrimas. Lo único que paso por su cabeza en ese momento fue detener sus palabras pero.. como? Después de esa pregunta en su cabeza lucy se dejo llevar , cerro sus ojos y beso a natsu.

Natsu estaba con los ojos abiertos, muy sorprendido, el pensaba que lucy lo rechazaría por ser tan idiota pero... lucy lo había besado! realmente lo estaba besando! no como en sus sueños pervertidos! esta vez era de verdad!

El beso empezó torpe pero poco a poco tomo ritmo. Natsu le mordió levemente el labio a lucy , ella abrió su boca dando acceso a su lengua. De un momento a otro se empezó una lucha contra quien tomaría el mando, sus lenguas danzaban el baile del amor.

Los 2 chicos totalmente exhaustos por el salvaje beso se separaron para poder tomar aire, se miraron sonrojados y ambos sonrieron.

**Lucy...- **natsu acercándose sigilosamente hacia su oreja- **¿Quieres ser mi novia?**-dijo con una voz profunda que a cualquier chica derretiría.

**Natsu..**- la chica algosonrojada por el acto del chico-**yo..yo.. si quiero..**-dijo con una voz sensual y a la vez tierna.

Después de esas palabras lo único que ambos chicos sintieron fueron sus labios nuevamente unidos. Pero esta vez no era un beso salvaje, era un beso suave donde se podía apreciar cada muestra de afecto y amor entre ellos.

**Te...amo... lucy**-Dijo el ojiverde con una leve sonrisa.

**Te...amo...natsu**-Dijo la rubia para después abrazarlo.

Natsu y lucy se fueron a sentar a la orilla del lago, eran alrededor de las 8:00 PM, se podía apreciar la majestuosidad del cielo estrellado, el lago reflejaba perfectamente la silueta de la luna dándole un aspecto encantador. Todo era perfecto, el y ella abrazados, a la luz de la luna, en un perfecto cielo estrellado, que más se podía pedir? Ella era la mujer que el amaba , no podía vivir sin ella, cada vez que le pasaba algo el se preocupaba hasta perder la razón, cuando la miraba con gray o otro chico se enojaba interiormente... el no sabia que era, pero hoy lo descubrió... **ES AMOR.****  
**

_En el gremio~~~~~__  
_

**Esos 2 se an demorado... espero que no les alla pasado nada-**Dijo erza.

**Mmm... yo creo que están bien , después de todo son natsu y lucy-**Dijo gray.

**Yo creo que están mejor que bien...**-Dijo mirajane apuntando a los chicos que habían llegado al gremio, tomados de la mano por supuesto.-

** Natsu, lucy!**


End file.
